lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo
"My name is Biscuit Savage - and you have made me mad". '' - Biscuit Savage to John Bacchu 'Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo' is the sequel to ''Bread's Crumbs, which was released on June 19, 2015. It is the second major installment in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe and the fifth installment overall. The film was set to be directed by Ryan Bowman and Scott Pincus, but due to Ryan's absence throughout the shoot, Scott took full control of the project. The film follows The Clan as it comes together to claim The Crumbs after realizing the artifact in the first film was a corruptive decoy. As their journey begins, Biscuit Savage and Nazi Mitch scheme to defeat The Clan and seize The Crumbs for themselves. The film stars returning cast members Gabe Sagherian, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo, Scott Pincus and Ryan Bowman, and introduces Vishnu Rammohan, Ross Lovell, Sean Larkin, Zion Figueroa, and Brandon Archibald, who debuts as Biscuit Savage. Michael Robinson and Mitchell Patterson return from The Biggest Fish of Them All. The film was released on June 8, 2015, with filming having taken place from June 1 to June 4. A third film, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, was released in June 2016. Plot A year following the battle with Bread Nelson, Flynt Coal infiltrates the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, where he barely survives an attack by the brutal Biscuit Savage. Days later, Glen Tennis reunites The Clan to tell them he discovered the truth about The Crumbs. He explains that Nelson had claimed a corruptive duplicate dubbed "Fake Crumbs", which weakens anyone who touches it. As The Clan tries piecing together recent events, Biscuit Savage schemes with Nazi Mitch to kill the team and seize The Crumbs. After organizing his plans, Savage sets off and battles the team, mercilessly beating them up and killing Glen. After Savage departs, John Bacchus assumes command of the team and leads everyone to Mekron Woods, where Glen discovered The Crumbs are hidden. In the meantime, The Clan's leader, Captain Jumpa, experiences a vision of Bacchus dividing The Clan into two factions after going mad in a quest to claim The Crumbs's power. Jumpa leads a small team of fighters, including Vin and Mahatma to confront Bacchus and his allies. Jumpa attempts to discern Bacchus's motives, but a battle breaks out, resulting in the deaths of Vin and Mahatma. Jumpa flees the scene after Bacchus spares his life. The Clan heads to Mekron Woods to find The Crumbs. Off-screen, they find Big Beard, a strong bearded warrior, and Lord Tyresius, the ancient guardian of The Crumbs. Flynt ultimately finds the artifact, but Nazi Mitch arrives, seizing The Crumbs and trapping Colonel and Corporal Crunch in the miserable Conundrum Dimension. Mitch meets with Savage at the Bread Bungalow, where they planned to exchange The Crumbs, but Mitch betrays Savage with the intention of creating a Fourth Reich. Savage attacks Mitch, causing him to drop The Crumbs, and demands the artifact. Mitch gives him one of the "Fake Crumbs". Savage departs with it, while Mitch grins sadistically. Bacchus leads Flynt, Vin, Big Beard, Lord Tyresius and Mahatma in a last effort to defeat Biscuit Savage and reclaim The Crumbs. During the final battle, Biscuit Savage manages to overwhelm The Clan and knocks his adversaries down with ease. Savage then takes apart the "Fake Crumbs" and consumes its energy core; he starts to violently gag, and explodes as The Clan retreats. The Clan returns to the track, with Bacchus explaining that Savage ate one of the "Fake Crumbs". Knowing the real artifact is still missing, Bacchus intends to go on a solo-mission to find it, and he runs off. Shortly after, Jumpa returns, having awoken from his vision, and Flynt and Vin explain what happened. Astonished, Jumpa says nothing as he looks off in the distance with The Clan. Cast The Clan *Gabe Sagherian as John Bacchus - A founding member of The Clan and a trusted ally of Captain Jumpa. *Austin Brinser as Flynt Coal - A loyal member of The Clan who is partners with Vin Diesel. *Chris Lombardo as Vin Diesel - A founding member of The Clan who is partners with Flynt Coal. *Russell Parkinson as Colonel Crunch - Jumpa's right hand man who doesn't age and fought in World War II. *Eric Gorbaty as Corporal Crunch - A member of The Clan and the clone of Colonel Crunch. *Scott Pincus as Glen Tennis - One of The Clan's founding members who leads the group in Jumpa's absence. *Ryan Bowman as Captain Jumpa - The leader of The Clan, a group of treasure hunters; he is plagued with visions in the film and thus is absent for the majority of the story. New Protagonists *Michael Robinson as Sandy Sandler - John Bacchus' best friend who debuted in The Biggest Fish of Them All, in which he received a vision of a new threat. *Zion Figueroa as Lord Tyresius - The ancient guardian of The Crumbs along with Big Beard, who joins The Clan when they arrive at Mekron Woods. *Sean Larkin as Plot Device/Big Beard - A strong warrior who helps Tyresius guard The Crumbs; he later joins The Clan in their fight against Biscuit Savage. *Vishnu Rammohan as Mahatma - A peacemaking member of The Clan, who joined the group sometime prior to the film's main events; he often looks for nonviolent ways to settle conflicts. *Ross Lovell as Reginald Wellington - A fanciful gentleman who joined The Clan sometime prior to the events of the film. U.B.N.V.A./New Antagonists *Brandon Archibald as Biscuit Savage - A formidable brute and member of the U.B.N.V.A. who serves as the film's main antagonist. He seeks to obtain The Crumbs and claim its power. On multiple occassions, he faces off against The Clan all by himself. Savage was introduced as a replacement for Bread Nelson, and goes on to become an ever-changing character in the series. *Mitchell Patterson as Nazi Mitch - An ageless, dangerous Aryan who helps lead the U.B.N.V.A., and has an uneasy alliance with Biscuit Savage. Mitch seeks to obtain The Crumbs, and he allies with Savage to do so. *Ryan Bowman as Jumpa X - A cyborg that was built for future intentions. Jumpa was modeled after Captain Jumpa as a means of infiltrating The Clan. Its origins are explored in Kaine West: No Salvation. *Michael Behrenshauser as The Paleman - A mysterious hooded person who Biscuit Savage asks to help with his operation; however, he declines. Paleman makes a cameo in the film, and later served as the main villain of Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, which develops his character further. David Matz makes a brief cameo as Bread Nelson. Trevor Johnson, a friend of Brandon Archibald, makes an uncredited cameo as a U.B.N.V.A member named Johnson. Dennis Palmer, a major character in Tea-Eee, is indirectly mentioned. Ryan Grier and Jacob Lutz make uncredited cameos in the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters. It was later confirmed that Ryan played Banny Passerini, a villain introduced in the third film in 2016. In May 2017, it was confirmed that Jacob played Axel Gunner, a villain introduced in the series' last interquel, The Two Man Trio, in which he's the main antagonist. Neither Ryan nor Jacob were officially participating in the project and, coincidentally, appeared in the background of the scene. Production Pre-Production Scott announced the sequel to Bread's Crumbs on July 16, 2014, a month after it was released. Ryan Bowman, who created the first film, confirmed he will write and direct the sequel, and also reprise the role of Captain Jumpa. He was the first cast member confirmed for the project. Scott was set to co-direct, shoot and edit the film. Gabe Sagherian and Austin Brinser, who played John Bacchus and Flynt Coal, respectively, expressed interest in participating in the sequel. On August 2, Chris Lombardo was confirmed to return as Vin Diesel. On August 31, Gabe, Austin, and Scott were confirmed to return as Bacchus, Flynt and Glen Tennis, respectively. By this point, Cameron Nicholson and Jacob Doerr were rumored to be joining the film's cast. Michael Robinson and Mitchell Patterson, who starred in the spin-off The Biggest Fish of Them All as Sandy Sandler and Nazi Mitch, respectively, were also rumored for the film. On September 2, Russell Parkinson was confirmed to return as Colonel Crunch, while Michael Robinson was confirmed to play Sandy in the film. On September 23, Eric Gorbaty was confirmed to return as Corporal Crunch, while Jacob Doerr joined the cast as a new character named Justin Bartisto. By this point, the original film's cast was confirmed to return, but David M, who played Bread Nelson, wasn't set to appear in the film. On March 6, 2015, Brandon Archibald was confirmed for the film's cast, and Dakota Markle was rumored to join the cast. On May 10, Jacob Doerr was dropped from the film's cast due to a lack of interest in the project (though he was still present on the set during the first day of filming). Dakota was confirmed for the film on May 11, though his role wasn't revealed. On May 17, it was confirmed that Brandon will portray Biscuit Savage, the film's main antagonist. On May 20, it was confirmed that Mitchell Patterson will return as Nazi Mitch. On May 23, Zion Figueroa was confirmed to have joined the film's cast, with Sean Larkin joining as well on May 29. On May 31, Scott confirmed that Ryan Bowman will not be present for filming on June 1 or June 3. It was unknown how this would affect his role, although this meant that Scott would be directing much of the film instead of co-directing it with Ryan. Filming Filming officially began on June 1, 2015. A tremendous amount of cast members were present, including Gabe, Russell, Scott, Austin, Chris, Eric, Michael R, Zion, Sean, Brandon and Mitchell. Ross Lovell, Vishnu Rammohan and Michael Behrenshauser also joined the film's cast that morning, which was unexpected but welcomed by the cast. Filming took place all day, starting at around 8:00 in the morning and going all the way up to 2:30 in the afternoon, with various breaks throughout the day. A total of around 500 videos were shot in one day - marking the record for the most footage shot in one day for a LordStarscream100 film. This record held for two years before being surpassed by Bread's Crumbs 4. , Ross, Michael B, Brandon, Vishnu and Zion on the first day of filming. ]] Filming continued on June 2, with Gabe, Chris, Austin, Ryan, Michael R, Sean L, Vishnu, Brandon and Mitchell all present. Filming barely took place on June 3 due to many of the film's cast members leaving early. The only scene they shot was when Jumpa X arrives to greet Biscuit Savage (though Savage's part was filmed the previous day). Filming concluded on June 4, with Gabe, Ryan, Chris, Austin, Sean, Eric, Vishnu, Ross and Mitchell all present at various points throughout the day. In the afternoon, after filming a crucial scene with several of the cast members, Scott returned to the cast to find that they no longer wanted to film because it was so late in the afternoon. As a result, filming was unexpectedly cut short - resulting in a major action scene being cut. On June 5, Scott confirmed that the film is set for release on June 7. He revealed that Sean Larkin will play Plot Device, Zion Figueroa will play Lord Tyresius, Ross Lovell will play Reginald Wellington, and Vishnu Rammohan will play Mahatma. Dakota was expected to participate in filming, but due to a lack of communication between him and the other cast members, he was unable to film. Ryan Bowman was also unseated as the film's co-director due to his absences from filming, and Scott assumed control of the project. On June 6, Scott confirmed that the project will have a running time of approximately 45 minutes. At over 40 minutes long, the film is over ten times as long as the first movie. Despite plans for it to be an "extended short film", it was ultimately labeled "full movie" due to its running time. Because of the extended amount of time it took for the film to process on YouTube, the release date was shifted from June 7 to June 8. Incidents *On June 1, during the scene where The Clan reunities and huddles up, Gabe Sagherian was accidentally hit in the nose by Austin Brinser, which caused it to start bleeding. Filming wasn't stopped and continued on as planned. *Also on June 1, the ending of the final battle was rushed because Brandon Archibald lost his glasses during the scene. The crew searched for twenty minutes before realizing that Chris Lombardo, who had left the set shortly before, had brought them back to one of the cast member's backpacks. After finding the glasses, filming resumed and was completed for the day, shortly before it started downpouring outside. Sequels See Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam and Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Errors *Early on in the film, Glen Tennis remarks that in the first film, Bread Nelson took The Crumbs from the Tomb of the Bacchus and replaced them with one of the Fake Crumbs, and the true artifact was subsequently hidden in Mekron Woods. In actuality, The Crumbs were never at the tomb - one of the Fake Crumbs sat there the entire time. The true artifact was always in Mekron Woods, guarded by Lord Tyresius. *Though it's technically not an error, the establishment of Jumpa X in the film may create some confusion. Captain Jumpa isn't seen until his vision scene with John Bacchus. Jumpa X, an evil clone of Captain Jumpa, is seen beforehand in the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters. This might make it seem as if it was actually Captain Jumpa in these scenes. *During the "scene" at Mekron Woods, where the text explains what has transpired there, the word "journeyed" is misspelled as "journied". *Biscuit Savage holds one of the Fake Crumbs during the final battle, but isn't weakened/poisoned by it until he actually eats it. In the first film, The Clan was quickly weakened by holding the Fake Crumbs. Different Fake Crumbs may have varying effects on people. Trivia *In September 2014, Jacob Doerr was confirmed to return as Justin Bartisto, but he was dropped from the cast in May 2015. Despite being on the set for the first day of filming (even appearing in the bloopers, which were released in January 2019), he still didn't appear in the project. *The project was originally planned to be labeled as a "short film", though due to its extended running time it was ultimately labeled a "full movie". Despite this, Scott sees the film as an extended short due to its narrative simplicity, while Bread's Crumbs 3 and Bread's Crumbs 4 had more narrative complexity and as such serve as full-length films. *This is the only main installment in the series where a character does not say "That would be correct", with Bread Nelson, John Bacchus and The Creator having spoken the line in the first, third and fourth films, respectively. *Ryan Bowman was set to co-direct alongside Scott, and star in the film as Captain Jumpa. However, due to scheduling conflicts he was unable to film on June 1 or June 3, both of which were set to be major filming days for the project. The size of his role was tremendously reduced, which later happened in the third film. *The only day Brandon Archibald knew for sure he could film on was June 1, the first day of filming. As a senior in high school, Brandon would have to spend several days rehearsing for graduation, which would make him unavailable. As a result of this, Scott planned to film all of Brandon's scenes that day. Ultimately, Brandon also wound up being available on June 2, but by June 3 and 4 he was unavailable. *Nearly half of The Clan consists of new characters. Jumpa, Bacchus, Glen, Flynt, Vin, Colonel Crunch and Corporal Crunch all return, and they're joined by Sandy, Reginald, Mahatma, Lord Tyresius and Big Beard. *Gabe Sagherian improvised the nickname "Sandy 'Hurricane' Sandler", a reference to the hurricane by the same name. *For many of the scenes on the track (except the vision scene) there were many extras present and hanging around on the set. Scott ultimately decided against letting them appear in the film, knowing they wouldn't have a place in the scene and that there were already enough new characters being introduced at that time (Reginald, Mahatma, and Sandy). *Due to the limited amount of time before most of the cast went to take finals, much of Glen Tennis' dialogue during The Clan's opening scene was filmed after everyone had departed, as Scott didn't have any finals that day. Brandon Archibald, Ross Lovell and Vishnu Rammohan assisted Scott in filming the scene. *It was a coincidence that Mitchell Patterson was in the same room used as the U.B.N.V.A. base. Previously, him and Scott had filmed the scene where Nazi Mitch talks to Biscuit Savage over the phone. In the scene, he was talking to some other friends of his - or "U.B.N.V.A. operatives", we should say. *Mahatma can briefly be seen working on one of the computers in the U.B.N.V.A. base. Scott has confirmed he is not an antagonist, nor is he looking to betray the Clan. Mahatma was likely "stealing information from the U.B.N.V.A". *The scene at Mekron Woods had to be explained via text, as most of the cast wasn't willing to film the scene. In the original scene, The Clan would have gone to the woods and met Lord Tyresius and Big Beard - the guardians of The Crumbs. The two are hesitant to give them The Crumbs at first, although they soon ally together in a bid to protect it from Nazi Mitch and Jumpa X. In the conflict, Mitch would steal the artifact and trap the Crunch clones in an alternate dimension. *Mitchell based the line "Ze ability to destroy a planet is insignificant compared to the power of ze Bread's Crumbs" - a reference to Star Wars (1977). Since Scott hadn't seen the movie yet, and wanted to avoid quoting other films, he didn't even realize the origin of the line. *The film's final battle was set to take place at Kerr Park, which is about a mile away from the high school. It would take place next to a river where Biscuit Savage and Nazi Mitch would've met up, with Mitch revealing his true intentions to Biscuit Savage. This part of the plot was kept for the Bread Bungalow scene. The Clan would then show up, battle for The Crumbs, and Biscuit Savage would be killed while Nazi Mitch escapes with The Crumbs. **On June 1, which was the only day Brandon Archibald knew for sure he would be able to film, the crew was set to head to Kerr Park to shoot the final battle - but because they only had less than two hours left, and wouldn't be able to make it there, film, and come back, Scott made the last-minute decision to film the final battle at the school's soccer field instead of risking going all the way to Kerr Park and not completing the scene because they would have to return to the school. Kerr Park would later be a setting in ''Scrub Slam'' the following year. *Before the final battle in the second film begins, Biscuit Savage walks out of the tennis court to fight The Clan. Before the final battle of the third film begins, Biscuit Savage enters the tennis court to fight alongside The Clan. *Near the end of the film, when Biscuit Savage consumes the core of The Crumbs, the wax ball was actually replaced with a strawberry. The lighting and distance from the strawberry made it difficult to see any difference. *On the last day of filming, an "after-credits scene" was shot with Corporal Crunch and Jumpa X, played by Eric Gorbaty and Ryan Bowman, respectively. The scene takes place in the Conundrum Dimension, and involved Jumpa X confronting Corporal Crunch while Jumpa and Bacchus watch from a distance and run off. Scott scrapped the scene, feeling it made no sense since Bacchus and Jumpa are randomly in the Conundrum Dimension, and Bacchus had just departed on his own journey. The scene wasn't used, and hasn't been released. *Most of the film was shot on June 1. Over 500 videos were shot in that day alone - the most for any live-action LordStarscream100 film until one day of filming for Bread's Crumbs 4. On this day, all the scenes were filmed except for Jumpa's vision, Flynt finding The Crumbs, Biscuit Savage's first conversation with Nazi Mitch, Jumpa X's scenes, and the ending scene. *Michael Behrenshauser cameos as a villain by the name of The Paleman. In the fourth season of Ninjago, there is an Elemental Master by the name of Paleman. LordStarscream100 did this as a reference to the original character. *Dakota Markle was set to have a role in the film, but was not present for filming. He would have had a role, although when he texted the other cast members on June 4 asking them where they were, no one responded - Scott was busy taking a final, while Ryan, Gabe and the others didn't respond. Dakota's character, Bjorn Alvarez, later debuted in The Conundrum Dimension, and returned in subsequent installments. *This film marks the first appearance of Scott Pincus, Austin Brinser, Chris Lombardo and Eric Gorbaty as their characters since the original film, as they didn't appear in any of the interquels. *The film was always expected to be fairly longer than the original. Back in September 2014, LordStarscream100 actually predicted that the film would have a running time of around 45 minutes, which wound up being the official running time eight months later. *In LordStarscream100's Christmas Special 2014, the title was said to be Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, although whether this was true or not remained unanswered until the film's Super Bowl trailer was released on January 31, 2015. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:2015 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series